Chernobog (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Dievas; unnamed bartender (host) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; formerly pink-skinned | UnusualFeatures = Horns, black leathery wings, giant stature; formerly human-sized | Citizenship = Svarga | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of darkness, chaos and nightCategory:Chaos DeitiesCategory:Night DeitiesCategory:Darkness Deities | Education = | Origin = Slavic god; Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; | First = Incredible Hulks #621 | Death = | HistoryText = Origins Chernobog the Black was the Slavic god of chaos, night, and darkness, and one of the "evil soldiers" in the war between good and evil fought among the Russian gods. Early Years He was allegedly worshiped by the sick and the dying, and the witches and warlocks. In 893 AD, along the Banks of the Neva River, he and Perun were allegedly coming to help their Slavs worshipers against the Norsemen led by Thor, but were both killed by Gorr the God Butcher (only Perun's blood and a beheaded Chernobog were witnessed), in an unnamed town. Modern Day In that very town, an unnamed bartender made a deal with him, serving as a host to manifest on the Earth plane, the bartender picking on the tourists he despised for disrepecting his country and not caring of its history, while Chernobog was free to "haunt" the streets, looking for people to feed on in order to gain energy and one day rejoin the war. Their link was seemingly working around a lamp. One day, he attacked tourists but was confronted to Hulk (Bruce Banner), whom Chernobog proved unable to drain before overloading. Banner deduced the relation and confronted the bartender. In light of an increase of global tensions in the superhuman community, marked by the Avengers answering to King T'Challa of Wakanda and the formation of the Defenders of the Deep by Namor to drive off human presence in the oceans, a mission that included the attack of Russian submarines in the Black Sea, the Russian government decided to revamp the Winter Guard. As part of the expanded roster, Chernobog joined the Winter Guard. Chernobog shared ranks with another Slavic deity, the god of storm Perun. During one of their earliest missions, Chernobog and Perun came to blows since neither wanted the other to claim the chance to deal Namor the final blow during battle. | Powers = Chernobog was allegedly the "strongest one there was". He used a mortal host to manifest himself in the Earth plane. He could feed on the "souls" of mortals, or rather energies. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Chernobog could not withstand tremendous amounts of energies, such as the Hulk's. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Chernobog rode a winged stallion. | Notes = Even saying his name was considered bad luck. | Trivia = "Chernobog" means Black God in English. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Possession Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Mythological Figures Category:Fangs Category:Claws